My Darkest Desires
by keeper-of-the-hearts
Summary: Jadea, the daughter of Lucian and Felix, has grown up, and decided to make a move that has twisted everyone around on the way of thinking. Felix is my OC, and she is the daughter of Clint Barton) Felix/Lucian later chapters, Selene/Michael in later chapters, and Soren/OC


A young dark haired lycan sat on a crate, her green eyes, very much like her mother, looked around and she sighed, rubbing her face gently.

"Jadea, are you ok, my child?" her father asked and she looked at the man, smiling softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she murmured, smiling at him. Lucian looked at his daughter, and rubbed her back softly, before he walked away, hearing the bloods walking in. Jadea looked up, and her heart stopped before restarting. She watched Soren before she smiled gently, and got down, walking off.

_I'm the devil's son straight out of hell_

_And you're an angel with a haunted heart_

_If you're smart you'd run and protect yourself_

_From the demon living in the dark_

Jadea leaned against the wall, listening to the conversation between Kraven and her father, and closed her eyes. She rubbed her face slightly, before she turned to walk away, bumping into something.

"Soren." she breathed, and he smiled slightly, touching her cheek gently before leaning forward to kiss her forehead.

"Stay out of trouble, pup." he whispered to her, and swallowed gently before he started to walk away.

_There's nothing to be gained cause I can never change_

_And you can never understand my sickness_

_(I'll never understand my sickness)_

Jadea walked through the streets, savoring the warm sun, and the beautiful day. She watched the sunset before she looked around, hearing something that made her shudder as she was slammed into a wall, a silver knife pressed to her throat.

"Soren, it's Lucian's precious little pup, what do you want to do with her?" her attacker asked and Soren walked up, his face hard but his eyes soft.

"Throw her into the warehouse, I'll watch over her." he said, and the man nodded, chucking her into the said warehouse, letting her fall and gasp in pain.

_Save yourself_

_From a life full of lies and a heart full of pain and sorrow_

_Save yourself_

_From the choices I make cause nothing but failure follows me_

_Save yourself_

_You're the perfect drug when it hurts like hell_

_I've never needed anyone so much_

_There's no-one else I love and I curse myself_

_Cause the right thing is to give you up_

Soren walked in and waved the man off, telling him to leave them. When the door slammed shut, Soren looked at her and she swallowed deeply.

"Why are you out here, Jadea, it's dangerous, he would've sliced your throat, and I would've not been able to do anything about it, I would have to watch you die." he scolded, before he knelt next to her, and touched her cheek.

"I don't want to watch you die." he breathed before kissing her gently on the forehead and the young lycan let her eyes close before she sighed.

"I was just taking a walk." she murmured gently.

_I'm overcome by shame cause I can never change_

_And you can never understand my sickness_

_(I'll never understand my sickness)_

Jadea waited for the sun to rise, looking at Soren before she left, her face softening before she moved to kiss him softly, before leaving him a note. Taking off back towards the den, her brown hair fell from her braid and fell to her shoulders, sighing gently.

_Save yourself_

_From a life full of lies and a heart full of pain and sorrow_

_Save yourself_

_From the choices I make cause nothing but failure follows me_

_Save yourself_

"Are you ok, Jadea?" Lucian asked and she nodded gently, her face looking full of exhaustion and other such things before she walked to her room, laying on her bed and looking at the ceiling.

_From a life full of lies and a heart full of pain and sorrow_

_Save yourself_

_From the choices I make cause nothing but failure follows me_

_Save yourself_  
"I love you, Soren." she whispered before she closed her eyes, and fell asleep, waiting till the next day when she would see him again, unknowing of the tiny secret that lay with her.


End file.
